


依赖症

by Aphrodite2017



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite2017/pseuds/Aphrodite2017





	依赖症

私设众多，OOC预定

 

 

忒休斯的双手被束缚咒捆在头顶，纽特似乎热衷于这样做，每次对忒休斯使用束缚咒后，纽特的嘴角都会浮现一个，略显顽劣的，仿佛恶作剧得逞一般的笑容，然后他就会开始凶狠地亲吻忒休斯。

纽特把手指伸进忒休斯后穴的时候，长期没做过扩张的后穴一时无法适应，忒休斯难耐地挣动了一下，后穴收缩着，更紧地含住了纽特的手指，背对着纽特的体位使忒休斯无法看到弟弟的脸，但并不影响他的听觉，他清楚地听到他的弟弟因为他的反应发出了一声轻笑，羞耻感顺着尾椎骨蔓延上来，忒休斯想要叫停这次性爱，但他最终克制住了。

也许错过这一次，他很难能等到下一次，毕竟他的弟弟热衷于满世界乱跑，他有些分神地想，也许纽特同他做这些是基于某种奇特的好奇心，人类的性欲对他思维不同于常人的弟弟来说，可能也是值得研究的事情，总有一天，纽特会对此厌倦，就像他在某一天突然开始厌倦忒休斯的亲近。

“唔！……纽特？”

纽特突然伸进第二根手指，抠挖着忒休斯敏感的肠壁，另一只手恶劣地拉扯起了忒休斯胸前的乳头，他低下头，靠近忒休斯的耳边，呼出的气流刺激着耳廓，下体传来的快感越来越强，忒休斯能感觉到自己的后穴因为身体内部的反应而更加明显地挽留着弟弟的手指，脚趾不受控制地蜷缩起来，呻吟卡在喉咙被逼出奇怪的音节。

“在想什么呢，哥哥？”

纽特慢条斯理地继续手里的动作，问完这句话，他似乎并不期待忒休斯的回答，顺着自己哥哥的耳垂一路向下吻去，经过的地方激起不同程度的颤抖，纽特轻车熟路地顺着自己哥哥的敏感点一路向下，伸进哥哥体内的手指能感受到炙热的温度，但还不是时候，纽特知道还不到进去的最好时机。

终于，纽特找到了忒休斯体内那一点，他微微用力，指尖按住了忒休斯最无法忍受的地方，听到哥哥发出无法抑制的尖叫，高亢婉转，透着难以描述的色情气息，接着，他终于把性器埋入了兄长的后穴，湿滑而温热的后穴包裹着性器，他的身下，是震颤得更加明显的，他的哥哥的身体。

“啊——呃，唔，哈啊……不，等等，慢一点……”

纽特的耐心似乎在扩张的过程中被消耗殆尽，他猛烈地冲撞着，听着忒休斯崩溃又混乱的喊叫，最初忒休斯羞耻于在性爱中发出声音，但纽特总是执着于让他叫出声后再操到他神志不清崩溃大叫，他喜欢听忒休斯失去控制自己身体反应时的所有表现，最初的时候，忒休斯总是竭尽所能地控制自己发出的声音，在明白过来纽特对此奇特的喜好后，忒休斯渐渐不再克制自己的声音，哪怕他为此觉得羞赧，他的哥哥总是习惯于纵容他。

忒休斯能感觉到纽特在操开他的后穴，他的兄弟在床上同平日里的个性并不太一致，动作甚至是粗暴的，忒休斯被顶弄的身体往前冲去，又被他的兄弟箍着精瘦的腰拖了回来，有那么一个瞬间，忒休斯有种自己是一尾脱水的鱼的错觉，正在岸上挣动着，欲望和快感像是正在曝晒他的阳光，激烈的性爱使他涎水直流，肠道蠕动着，不断分泌出肠液，似乎在不断为自己弟弟的行为提供便利。

纽特射在忒休斯体内的时候，年长的斯卡曼德感到白光在眼前乍现，肠壁因为精液的热度而遭到刺激瑟缩起来，快感汹涌而来，一种奇妙的满足感和羞耻心拉锯着，那尾冲上岸的鱼脱水而亡，忒休斯昏昏沉沉地在这场性爱的末端睡去，疲惫得无力去管顺着大腿留下的液体究竟是自己的还是纽特的。

 

 

纽特还很小的时候，并不抗拒忒休斯的拥抱，纽特对人类总是维持着一种谨慎小心的态度，不过多与人亲近，但他还很年幼时，会回应哥哥的拥抱，甚至偶尔，只是偶尔，主动地拥抱着自己的哥哥，奶声奶气地叫着哥哥。

忒休斯去霍格沃茨上学的第一年，收到了家里的来信，信上记录了年幼的弟弟表现出对神奇动物奇特的热爱，那之后，纽特开始了对家人反对态度的抗争，只有忒休斯仍悄悄地支持着自己弟弟，哪怕忒休斯也没法理解弟弟对神奇动物的喜好，但这不妨碍他成为一个好哥哥。

一切的改变是在纽特四年级的时候，他的弟弟在忒休斯的拥抱突然变得僵硬躲闪了起来，忒休斯刚从魔法部回来，给同样刚结束四年级学业放假归家的弟弟一个习惯性的拥抱时，纽特侧身躲过了那一个拥抱，偏过头把一侧脸颊贴着衣领，像对待其他人一样，甚至更加僵硬紧张，是一种防卫性十足的姿态，纽特抵触他的拥抱，忒休斯意识到了这一点，那个时候忒休斯已经是一名傲罗，他冷静自持，没有追问弟弟这么做的原因，空落落伸向纽特的手悬停了一秒最终放下了。

忒休斯想过无数理由，也许是因为他成为了一名傲罗，所有人都知道纽特不喜欢傲罗，但那并不是他刚成为傲罗的那一年，也许是因为他没有公开支持纽特养小动物，哪怕他悄悄帮纽特在霍格沃茨的小阁楼布置了让纽特研究神奇动物的一切，有可能，但也站不住脚。忒休斯试图询问，纽特沉默不语地避开了问题，他不断尝试向弟弟讨要一个拥抱，有几次他成功拥抱了纽特，但纽特仍旧抗拒的姿态让忒休斯感到心里某个地方被刺痛，他内心隐秘的那一部分为这个改变无所适从，却终究无计可施，随着时间流逝，他们分隔两地，魔法部和霍格沃茨，走向各自的未来。

事情在某一天有了更坏的转折，忒休斯得知了纽特被霍格沃茨开除的事情，他的弟弟自此与家庭决裂，父母的失望，让纽特感到受伤，而忒休斯，无数次后悔他当时采取的行动，他指责了纽特，累积的那些被纽特拒绝的失落感在那一刻转化成愤怒，混杂着对纽特未来的担忧，他们爆发了争吵，他的弟弟离开家庭踏上了追寻神奇动物的冒险之路，紧接着便是旷日持久的疏离。

他的弟弟开始在世界各地旅行，寻找那些神奇的动物，忒休斯很难能见到纽特，事实上，从纽特被霍格沃茨开除后没多久开始冒险生涯之后，兄弟俩便鲜少有见面的机会，纽特自那之后便不再同忒休斯有过多联系，所有寄出的信件，只能收到寥寥几封回信，所有晚餐邀约都被他弟弟拒绝甚至无视了，忒休斯始终不明白他的弟弟为何开始抗拒同他交流，不再接受他的亲近。

但忒休斯并不是完全没有头绪的，他隐约地不愿去深想，不愿去想他的弟弟也许察觉到他龌龊的背德的爱，是的，他爱着纽特，爱着自己的弟弟，借由一个个拥抱，慰藉自己的爱而不得，他绝没打算让弟弟知道这一切，他的弟弟聪慧，有着独特的灵魂，忒休斯知道他终有一天会有所建树，他会为纽特而自豪，向人炫耀那是他的弟弟，而他的爱只有他自己知道。所以，这就是真相了，纽特已经察觉。忒休斯爱意萌生在纽特抗拒他的前一年，他以为自己隐藏得很好，但他的弟弟敏感而观察力十足，也许纽特没有说出来就已经是对他最大的尊重了。

忒休斯最终决定接受这个结果，哪怕他并不愿意，但他知道他的弟弟下定决心的时候有多么强硬，哪怕他不接受他也无力回旋。

 

战争之后，斯卡曼德兄弟的关系有所缓和，证据大概是退出魔法部后的纽特偶尔会为了出入境问题联系他的哥哥，但他仍然没有接受忒休斯的晚餐邀请，他们保持着复杂的兄弟关系。

但是这一次，年纪较小的斯卡曼德终于惹了大麻烦，纽特在美国造成的一系列麻烦传回了英国，严重影响了纽特出入境，忒休斯不得不为自己的弟弟申请出入境的事情操心，魔法部有着私心，纽特在战场上驯服火龙表现出的独特能力得到了魔法部的关注，同时他与克雷登斯的接触也有利于解决接下来的事情，他们希望纽特加入魔法部，而忒休斯有着自己的私心。

听到纽特拒绝的一瞬间，忒休斯久违地感觉到了失落，他冲出去，追上纽特，然而他的弟弟回过头的那一个瞬间，他终究只是给了弟弟一个拥抱，他贴着弟弟耳朵，轻声提醒着弟弟有人正在监视他。

接着便是一系列同格林德沃密切相关的事情，纽特和忒休斯都卷入其中，他们失去了丽塔，失去了很多人，整个魔法世界再度陷入了恐慌。

然后，忒休斯得到了一个来自纽特的拥抱。

“我早就选好了要站哪一边。”

他们仿佛终于和解。

 

纽特短暂地留在了英国，第一次接受了忒休斯的晚餐邀请，在酒精作用下，混乱的大脑促使一切开始，他们第一次做爱了。

当纽特把忒休斯按在椅子上，用束缚咒禁锢着忒休斯，架起忒休斯的腿进犯着自己哥哥的时候，忒休斯被酒精催发的大脑还无法反应过来，但他如鱼渴水般渴望自己的弟弟，他无法抗拒这样的诱惑，他的手在椅背后紧握成拳，被入侵的角度过于奇怪，他的腰部肌肉酸痛难耐，背部不断撞击着椅背，忒休斯终于忍不住惊喘出声。

他知道他终于无药可救，不得不承认他如此需要纽特的亲近，无论何种形式。忒休斯仰起脖子，感受到纽特的舌头湿滑地舔过他的喉结，忒休斯忍不住吞咽了一下，喉头鼓动着，呜咽声溢了出来。

他知道他的情感彻底暴露了，而忒休斯自愿沉沦其中。

像是达成了某种协议，每当纽特再次返回英国，他们就会有一段疯狂的时间，他们的性爱总是开始得太过于自然，忒休斯无法抗拒，背德的感觉让他不安，但更不安的是，他无从得知纽特何时会厌倦性事。


End file.
